fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben 10: Legends
The series takes places in the New 20 and is about many stories about the New 20 Universe. Characters Ben 10: A member of Justice League of Arkham and Justice League of America Gwen Tennyson: A member of Justice League of Azomns. Sonic the Hedeghog Rad Middleton: A duck-like alien with light-blue skin and a blue beak. He wears a beige shirt and a belt with some equipment on it. He has a helmet with an attached black visor. He has a pants with a similar pattern to his tail. He lives in Alantis. Rad is a incredible swimmer, has a great endurance, has webbed hands while in underwater mode, and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life. When in strong water pressure, Rad could take his shirt off. Rad has three sets of gills where non-Atlateans can breathe from, one on his neck for unlittlted hours of air, one on his throat for 1 week of air, and finally one on the skin over the ribs for 24 hours of air. He can hide them at will to fool foes into thinking they have drowed. Rad displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance (implying the pant wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). Rad has a shark-like fin of his back. On the top of his shoulders, he have fins. He can save a non-water breather by releasing air into her/his lungs. He can talk to fishes with his gills. His tail is the same as Lori Lemaris's from Young Justice. His gills can serve as a light in dark areas. He can uses magic. He is a meber of the Justice Legue of Atlaints. Episodes Orgins: The story of 11-Year old Ben 10 defeat at the hands of Dr. Psychobos, his time in the NetherRealm, and his encape, which leads to a battle with Scorpton and the unlocking of a new alien: Swampfire! (Year One part 1) Alien used: Fourarms, Wildvine, Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire Darkest Night: Shard recalled his story of how he can to be. (Year One Part 2) Year Zero: In the past, the Justice League form small teams to help them battle Retroman and Germany. (Year One Part 3) M.O.D.O.K's M.O.M.E.N.T.S: M.O.D.O.K's secrets are reveled in this funny episode. (Year One End) Blissers: Visiting her cousin Boris in Washington, D.C., Linka finds out he is under the influence of a designer drug known as 'Bliss', peddled by The Joker and Harly Queen. Boris spiked Linka's food with Bliss, turning her into an addict, and the other Planeteers, Wonder Woman and Nostalgic Crittic must try to help her break her addiction while also trying to stop drug-fueled riots from breaking out across the city. Meanwhile Superman and Batman try to find out where the Joker is. This is considered to be one of the darkest episode as it allowed a scene of Linka's cousin Boris bleeding from his arms after jumping through a window and dying from an overdose of the drug and a bloody battle between Batman and The Joker. This episode is in the sytle of Batman: The Animated Series. This episode is 46 minutes long. Dreamers: This episode dealt with gang violence, guns, and the peace messages of Martin Luther King, Jr., John F. Kennedy, and Mahatma Gandhi, as well as their assassinations. An teacher of Mi-Na is caught up in a gang war and got killed. So the Planentters infiltrate the two feuding gangs and try to put a stop to the cycle of violence, which may prove easier said than done. Meanwhile, A mob war between crime bosses Rupert Thorne and Arnold Stromwell is nearing its end, and comes to a climax when Stromwell is set up to be killed in an exploding restaurant by Thorne. Batman saves him at the last moment, and aided by Stromwell's brother (now a priest who lost his leg years before, an accident for which Stromwell carries a secret guilt) tries to persuade him to give up his life of crime and stop a gang war of teens and adulit alike and bring Thorne down by testifying against him. This episode is 46 minutes long. This episode is in the sytle of Batman: Year One and Ben 10: Alien Force. Depths of the Past: In the past, Rad Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:The New 20